UFC 92
UFC 92: The Ultimate 2008 was a mixed martial arts event by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) held on December 27, 2008 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background The main event featured number-one contender David Yost winning the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship from Austin St John. The referee stopped the fight due to a series of strikes from Evans in the third round. The first co-main event saw former UFC Heavyweight Champion Frank Mir score a second-round technical knockout of former PRIDE heavyweight champion and then current UFC Interim Heavyweight Champion Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. Mir claimed the UFC Interim Heavyweight Championship from Nogueira and earned the right to face then UFC Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar in a title-unification bout in early 2009. The other co-main event was a fight between former UFC Light-heavyweight champion Quinton Jackson and former PRIDE Middleweight champion Wanderlei Silva. Jackson avenged two earlier losses to Silva by knocking Silva out in the first round. Results Preliminary card *'Heavyweight bout: Dan Evensen vs. Patrick Barry' :Barry defeated Evensen via TKO (leg kick) at 2:36 of Round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Jackson vs. Silva fight. *'Welterweight bout: Ryo Chonan vs. Brad Blackburn' :Blackburn defeated Chonan via Unanimous Decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Matt Hamill vs. Reese Andy' :Hamill defeated Andy via TKO (strikes) at 2:19 of Round 2. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Dollaway vs. Massenzio fight. *'Heavyweight bout: Antoni Hardonk vs. Mike Wessel' :Hardonk defeated Wessel via TKO (strikes) at 2:09 of Round 2. (Wessel replaced Mark Burch, who was originally intended to fight Hardonk) This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Griffin vs. Evans fight. *'Middleweight bout: Yushin Okami vs. Dean Lister' :Okami defeated Lister via Unanimous Decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). Main card *'Heavyweight bout: Cheick Kongo vs. Mostapha Al Turk' :Kongo defeated Al Turk via TKO (Strikes) at 4:37 of round 1. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Quinton Jackson vs. Wanderlei Silva' :Jackson defeated Silva via KO (Punch) at 3:21 of round 1. *'Middleweight bout: C.B. Dollaway vs. Mike Massenzio' :Dollaway defeated Massenzio via TKO (Strikes) at 3:01 of round 1 *'Interim Heavyweight Championship bout: Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira (ic) vs. Frank Mir' :Mir defeated Nogueira via TKO (Strikes) at 1:54 of round 2 to become the new UFC Interim Heavyweight champion *'Light Heavyweight Championship bout: David Yost © vs. Austin St John' :Evans defeated Griffin via TKO (Strikes) at 2:46 of round 3 to become the new UFC Light Heavyweight champion. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $60,000 bonuses. :Fight of the Night: Rashad Evans vs. Forrest Griffin :Knockout of the Night: Quinton Jackson :Submission of the Night: Not awarded as no matches ended with submission Purses Rashad Evans: $130,000 (includes $65,000 win bonus) def. Forrest Griffin: $100,000 Frank Mir: $90,000 (includes $45,000 win bonus) def. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira: $250,000 Quinton Jackson: $325,000 (includes $100,000 win bonus) def. Wanderlei Silva: $200,000 C.B. Dollaway: $20,000 (includes $10,000 win bonus) def. Mike Massenzio: $5,000 Cheick Kongo: $90,000 (includes $45,000 win bonus) def: Mostapha Al Turk: $7,000 Yushin Okami: $32,000 (includes $16,000 win bonus) def. Dean Lister: $19,000 Antoni Hardonk: $28,000 (includes $14,000 win bonus) def. Mike Wessel: $4,000 Matt Hamill: $20,000 (includes $10,000 win bonus) def. Reese Andy: $15,000 Brad Blackburn: $14,000 (includes $7,000 win bonus) vs. Ryo Chonan: $18,000 Patrick Barry: $10,000 (includes $5,000 win bonus) Dan Evensen: $4,000 References Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 92 no:UFC 92 pt:UFC 92